un froid doux et tranquil
by kaena33830
Summary: <html><head></head>saito est en colere contre sano pourquoi vene le decouvrire</html>


**Un froid doux et tranquille**

On était en décembre il faisait froids et il neiger. Je faisait ma ronde comme d'habitude mais

il y a toujours un mais ,Sano se tenais la piter devant moi par réflexe je sortit mon katana

et le pointa sur lui mais Sano ne me pris pas au sérieux et il y avait de quoi je trembler comme une feuille pourquoi j'en sais rein mais je tremblais.

-Tu conte me tiret dessus peut être me dit il

-Non

-Alors range le tu pourrais te blesser

-Alors la c'est la meilleure tu t' inquiète pour moi

-Oui je m'inquiète pour toi et alors

-...

Je ne put rien dire et m'enfuis en courant les larmes aux yeux.

...

-Et voila que je me retrouver a vomir tripes et boyaux.

-Et bien que t'arrive t il Saito.

-Sano je n est pas besoin de toi alors dégage.

-Bien sur je te crois c'est pas moi qui suis au dessus du puis.

-Ok sa va j'ai compris.

-Bien voilà qui est mieux mon ange

-Hum

Pov de Saito

Sano m'as porter jusqu'au lit et c'est placer derrière moi il faut bien avouer qu'il fais un super oreiller.

Et dire que nous somme ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant et que notre entourage n'arrive toujours pas a le croire.

Pov de Sano

Saito ne se doute de rien mais le fais que je le retrouve au dessus du puis n'est pas anodin.

Je ne lui est rien dis mais après deux ans de relation pendant lesquelles j'ai mis tous en œuvre pour sa je ne peu plus lui cacher il faut que je lui dise.

-Saito écoute il faut que je dise quelque chose d'important

-Qui y a t-il

-Tu sais se qu'il vient de t'arriver se n'est pas anodin

-Oui je sais je dois avoir une gastro ou quelque chose comme sa

-Non tu n'as rien de tous sa

-Comment sa tu veut dire que tu sais se que j'ai

-Oui et j'en suis même la cause si on peu dire

-Je ne te comprend pas explique toi

-Tu te souvient quand le suis partit une semaine

-Oui je m'en souvient tu partes pour une affaire importante

-En faite c'était pour faire un rituel d'après se que l'on ma dit les gens qui on dut l'élixir ne peuvent pas avoir leur premiers enfants en faisant l'amour avec leur partenaire il faut qu'il fassent une rituel pour sa

-Attend tu veut dire que tu a fait un rituel pour me mettre enceinte tu te moque de moi je suis un homme je ne peu pas tomber enceinte

-Et bien c'est la que se rituel est intéressant même le hommes peuvent être enceintes

Saito sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte en reculant Sano qui n'avait pas bouger avais la tête baisser ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Saito

-Et tu compter me le dire quand hein pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler avant je ne t'aurais pas dis non et tu le sais mais la j'ai impression d'avoir été trahi

-Je compter te le dire mais j'avais peur de ta réaction je

-Tu avais peur de ma rection et bien tu a raison JE NE VEUT PLUS TE REVOIR

Saito hurler a plein poumon et s'enfuie dans le couloir Sano a sa suite mais par la force du désespoir Saito courut plus vite et Sano le perdit de vu.

…...

Pov de Saito

Pourquoi je pleurer moi j'en savais rien. Depuis un moment je ne sais plus rien ,je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne sais pas se qui m'arrive. Lorsque j'arrive dans ma chambre je suis essouffler et mon cœur bat le chamade qu'es qui m'arrive bond dieu mais qu'es qui m'arriver me mettre a pleurer devant l'autre sangsue.

Il m'as trahi. Mais en même temps je l'aime toujours.

-Sano je tant pris retrouve moi je tant pris SANO

-Saito

-Sano

Saito sauta au cous de Sano en s'excusant et l'ambrassent sur tous le visage et pour finir celui si fini dans son cous.

-Saito calme toi je suis la et je reste avec toi

-Ne me quitte plus jamais quoi que je te dise quoi que je fasse je tant pris

-Calme toi Saito se n'est pas a toi de t'excuser c'est a moi et si tu veut avorter on iras tous les deux

-Non je ne veut pas je veut le garder si tu l'élevé avec moi

-Bien je ne te laisserez plus jamais Je t'aime mon ange je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sano

Sano amena Saito sur le lit tous en lui couvrant le visage de baiser. Saito descendit les pantalons de Sano. Il les lui retira et les jeta par terre une fois fait Saito fit une chose très agréable et pris le sexe de Sano dans sa bouche celui si étant rester debout devant lui. Il commença un mouvement de vas et vient de plus en plus rapide. Sano sentais que si Saito continuait comme ca il aurait une désagréable surprise dans la bouche dans très peu de temps. Il lui releva donc la tête et admira le filet de bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps et lui offrit le premier baiser depuis leur retrouvailles. Leurs langues tournaient ensembles et Sano caressait Saito .Sano se releva légèrement pour se mettre en position assise et pris Saito sur ses genoux, leurs membres se touchant entre leurs corps , Sano l'avais déjà déshabiller. Sano pris du lubrifiant il en mit sur ces doigts et chuchota à Saito de lui en mettre sur son membre. Saito ne se fit pas prier et recommença à caresser la virilité de Sano les mains couvertes de lotion tendit que Sano enfonçait ces doigts dans les fesses de Saito.

Saito bougeait en même temps que les doigts de Sano offrant une vision si belle que Sano ne pu plus se retenir. Il retourna Saito pour qu'il soit maintenant dos au matelas et l'embrassa passionnément tout en le pénétrant. Sano commença ses mouvements en Saito. Celui-ci gémissait le vampire grognait et se retenait de mordre le joli cou en face de lui.

Sano accéléra ses mouvements envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de Saito. Il sentit que les chaires de son petit ange se resserraient sur lui et Saito jouit dans un long gémissement. En voyant le visage de Saito sous la jouissance Sano accéléra et ne tarda pas à suivre son amour. Sano entoura Saito de ces bras et l'argenté ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

…...

Quelque petit mois plus tard et beaucoup de discution naquit une petite fille du nom de Tina.


End file.
